


Johnlock #8

by Jeanmarco



Series: Johnlock Prompts [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: "Fluffy first time johnlock please."<br/>-Anonymous<br/>"Could you do a johnlock smut?"<br/>-Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock #8

John felt a tingle in his gut as Sherlock’s hand brushed across his cheek. He shivered slightly, feeling his heart quicken in his chest. They weren’t quite sure how they got to this point in the conversation which had originally been about the case. It must’ve escalated slowly to feelings at some point. Neither cared much at the moment, though. All either could focus on was the close proximity of their bodies or the warmth from each other’s breath on the other’s lips. They had stopped trying to hold onto whatever train of conversation had been taking place. Sherlock licked his drying lips, his breath coming out in slow puffs. They both knew there was no point in turning back, they’d already gone too far for that.

John let his hands slide up Sherlock’s side, over his shoulders, cupping his cheek for a moment before entangling his fingers into that soft, dark hair. John parted his lips in expectance as Sherlock leaned down. Sherlock’s tongue was in his mouth before anything else, soft and sweet and just like John expected. They were both aware of how quiet and peaceful the flat was when the only noise was the two men’s lips moving against together. The serenity of it all felt natural. Before Sherlock knew it, his scarf and trench coat were laying in a pile at their feet. John pulled away a bit, hands reaching to undo the top button of Sherlock’s tight, purple shirt, looking up at Sherlock as if asking for permission. Sherlock nodded, fiddling with John’s belt. The time that it took to strip each other bare passed quickly and now John was in an armchair, Sherlock straddling him as he planted kisses along his bare clavicle.

John let his breath escape much too quickly as Sherlock’s hand found his groin. Neither had done this with another man before and were lost. They did whatever felt good, which meant Sherlock sliding to his knees to please with soft lips closing around John’s hard and warm cock. John gasped for air as Sherlock’s tongue lapped over the tip before sliding along the sides. He grabbed at Sherlock’s curls, his eyes fluttering shut as a moan escaped his lips. The noise made Sherlock’s own erection scream for attention and he had trouble resisting the urge to reach down and comply. Sherlock gripped the fabric of the armchair as John hissed in a gulp of air and, with a yelp, came. Sherlock greedily swallowed all of it that he could, the saltiness feeling weird as it washed down his throat.

Sherlock pulled himself back up to John’s lips, begging for his turn. John had a different idea and within seconds, they were both on Sherlock’s bed, a bottle of lube in hand. Sherlock didn’t question the fact that John had the stuff, just went to work on spreading it along his fingers. John took in a deep breath as Sherlock traced with one finger around his ass. John was tight and squirmed a bit as Sherlock slipped a careful finger into him. Then another. Finally a third, making John let out another groan as he scissored and twisted inside him. John seemed to get impatient and shoved him onto his back, crawling up Sherlock’s body until he sank onto his dick. Sherlock’s eyes flew wide open as John bottomed out. He was so tight and incredibly warm and wet. Sherlock forgot to breath as John rose slowly away. He braced himself right before John was lowering himself slowly back on.

Sherlock remembered to participate a moment after that and reached up to grasp John’s hips and help him move. Sherlock had thought about this happening before, and this was more than he could’ve imagined as he bucked into John, yelling out the man’s name as he came. The sound of Sherlock moaning and the way his back arched away from the mattress had John, too, coming all over the other man’s stomach. John slid off Sherlock and came to a rest beside him, both breathing heavily. They glanced at each other, both sets of eyes glazed over. It felt so right to finally be together like this. They didn’t care how uncomfortable the drying semen was because both felt too tired to move. They fell asleep mid-day, covered in each other’s sticky, white come, hoping that nobody would have the desire to walk into their flat while they dozed.


End file.
